Girlfriend
by QuiltedButterflies
Summary: "Be my girlfriend then." "That's not asking, Natsume." "Who cares, we both know you'll answer yes anyway." His smirk never left.


**So here's another one-shot from me! :D I was bored and the idea just popped into my head this morning. I had nothing better to do so I decided to make use of my time and viola!**

**I dunno if it would be to your liking though...? I hope it is. It's kinda random.**

* * *

Whoever said love is blind didn't actually hit the mark for Natsume. Love is deaf probably might have been more appropriate more to him.

He didn't know when or how the hell he ended up falling for the clumsy hazel-eyed girl in front of him, but he did anyways. And he fell hard.

"Waaaaahhhh! They are sooo cute! Look at them!" she shouted as she looked at the baby penguins which were swimming around.

"Oh! Look! That's probably the mommy!" she said and she beamed with excitement.

She had been screaming ever since they got to the aquarium... screaming at every turn because of every little thing that she had set her eyes on... squealing with delight.

"Hey Natsume, people are staring again. I wonder why?"

"Hn."

"You know, ever since we went out this morning people have been staring at us..."

'_She is such a dense idiot.'_

"Hey, Natsume, why are you so quiet today?"

He still didn't answer.

"You know, if you were gonna drag me out here without planning to talk to me then you should've just let me be. I had planned to spend the day with Hotaru. I even wore a dress she gave me."

Natsume didn't know whether to thank the idiot's best friend or to get mad at her for getting her such a nice dress.

The dress Mikan wore was an off-shoulder dress. It was a simple pink dress and the accents were white. The shape of her body was seen by the tight fit of the dress around her torso, waist and hips before slightly loosening along the skirt. The skirt was up to her mid-thigh with soft ruffles on the bottom.

It suited her perfectly... and it seems a lot of people thought so too.

'_It's not exactly 'us' they're looking at you idiot.'_ He thought to himself.

He had been in a bad mood since they got there because of all the people, preferably the men, staring at his Polka-dots.

"Let's go somewhere else." He said as he started walking.

"Hm? Okay." Mikan followed.

He couldn't stand it. The male population around her looked like they were practically undressing her with the perverted and weird stares that they were giving.

He held Mikan's hand and continued walking dragging her since he was faster.

He glared as they were walking past them and somehow emitted a deadly aura around his body. Which got him the result that he wanted. There were lesser males who were staring at her. The remaining ones probably had a death wish but since this was a special day he decided to let them live.

When they were a little farther away, he let go of her hand.

"Ne Natsume..." he looked at her.

"I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat first?"

"Fine." He said as they made their way to one of the restaurants found there.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up." He suddenly blurted out.

"Huh? Why? Do you have somewhere you need to go to? I can go with you if you want."

"No need Polka. Go on ahead. I'll meet you there. I won't take long."

Mikan was still unsure about it, but she was sure about one thing, she was hungry.

"Okay then. Don't take too long." She said as she made her way.

As soon as she was out of sight Natsume went back to the souvenir shop that they passed by.

.

.

.

"Good afternoon Sir! Welcome!" the store clerk greeted.

He immediately went near the glass counter.

"Is there anything you would like from here?"

"Let me see that." He said as he pointed to a certain merchandise

"Great choice. This is actually one of a kind."

"How much?"

"This costs quite a lot because its unique. It was made from a rare kind of material and the gemstone also changes its color depending on the mood of the wearer as well. It costs seventeen thousand rabbits." She explained.

"I'll take it."

"Is it for your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"My, isn't she the lucky one."

"Hn."

After finishing his purchase, Natsume made his way to the restaurant only to get annoyed at the sight before him.

Mikan was surrounded by a number of guys while she was eating her food.

He walked rapidly to her table.

"Ah! Natsume, look I made some new friends. They said they were willing to keep me company until you arrived." She said with a smile.

He grabbed her by the wrist and did the first thing that he thought of.

Mikan was wide-eyed by the sudden action the flame caster did. He was kissing her in front of everybody!

After a few seconds, he was also the one to part their lips. He pulled her closer to his body. All she could do was blush.

"Mine." He said as he gave a deadly glare at every single one of the males who were trying to hit on HIS girl.

Upon hearing this, Mikan became even redder as the guys slowly backed away afraid of what future awaited them if they were to continue pursuing the beautiful girl.

He pulled her out of the restaurant dragging her all the way under one of the trees in the park of the aquarium.

"N-Natsume?! What do you mean 'mine'?" was all she could say.

"I meant you're mine. I won't let any other man have you."

The blood was still rising to her cheeks.

"That's proof, so don't take that off." He pointed towards her neck.

What she saw was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The necklace he gave her had a silver chain, the pendant was of a silver dolphin which curved around a pink gem stone.

'_When did he...?'_ Mikan ignored her thoughts.

"It's beautiful." Was all she could say looking at what he had given her.

"I know. And it's expensive too so you better not lose it."

"Thank you! I promise I won't" She beamed a genuine smile at him.

He suddenly had the urge to kiss her again... and he did. Mikan was more than willing to kiss him back.

When their lips parted Natsume lunged his lips to her neck.

"Natsume!" she was surprised.

"Just needed to add another mark, since you are now my girlfriend, I need to make it clear that you're my property." He said with a smirk before giving her a peck.

Mikan was confused. She took out a mirror to see what he meant.

When she saw the hickey he had planted on her neck she immediately became as red as a tomato.

"You pervert!" she shouted at him.

"Besides, I never agreed to be your girlfriend!"

"Then why'd you kiss me back?"

"Th-that's not the point!"

"Then you were willing to kiss someone who wasn't your boyfriend? Someone you don't love?" He knew he was winning. Just a little more...

"N-no! Of course not! I won't kiss someone I don't love. And you never really asked me to be your girlfriend either." She said embarrassed.

Bingo.

"Be my girlfriend then."

"That's not asking, Natsume."

"Who cares, we both know you'll answer yes anyway."

His smirk never left.

"Look, there's a special feature on your pendant, the gem changes color depending on your mood... I wonder what red means?" he teased her as he started walking away.

.

.

.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I know it's kinda random but I had fun while writing this. :D**

**Since you finished my story, why not leave a review for me? Pretty please? It would mean a lot, I love hearing what others have to say... it helps me improve! :D**


End file.
